


Embargo

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loving father Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: You're just trying to go on a nice date with someone you like. So what if that just happens to be a would-be king with green leather and daddy issues?





	Embargo

          You are just lining your lips with a deep green lipstick when there's a knock on your door. You turn from the bathroom mirror, striding across the room in four-inch green heels.  _You know how much he loves those._

          You open the door, frowning immediately. "What do you want?"

          Clint 'The Fun Uncle' Barton is standing in front of you with his bow in hand, looking almost murderous. "I want you to sit down on that bed and stay there until I get back."

          "Why?"

          "Because I'm going to go shoot a certain someone with an arrow."

          "Said 'someone' had better not be Loki." you growl, closing the door and going back to finish styling your hair.

          "Young lady, open this door right now!" Clint snaps. "You will not go out with a mad man!"

          You almost snap the bendy part of your earring off in anger, but hold composure.

          "Do you hear me!" Clint growls, banging on the door. 

          "Clint, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to impale you with my heels!"

          He's silent for a moment. He knew that you'd do it, too. Ever since everyone at the tower had found out you were seeing Loki, they had all gone into lockdown. You still managed to get out, despite your father, the genius that he is, trying to seal every window and door leading outside. Being the daughter of Tony Stark really makes your life difficult, but considering Jarvis is sweet on you and you can hack anything your dad can make, you get by just fine.

          Still, Clint 'BirdBrain' Barton persists. You snag your jacket from the edge of your bed, slipping it on over your dress. You grab a shoe from your new wedges on the floor. Opening the door, the wedge flies directly at Barton's head and hits him square in the eye. He slumps to the ground and doesn't get up. 

          You drag him into your room and tie him to your bed, gagging him. "Jarvis, be a dear and don't tell anyone about this unless people are dying, yeah?" you lock the door behind you.

          "Of course, miss."

          Clint's going to have a really pretty bruise for a few days.

          You check your phone for any messages from Loki. His contact, so as not to garner suspicion from your father, is Luke#3. Right next to Luke#1, and Luke#2 as you had labeled them since you first met them in high school, it's a perfect cover. Loki had been a little forlorn that he wasn't first in your list of Lukes, but a guy can't have everything, even if he is a prince. 

          Steve meets you in the kitchen on your way out. "Hey, where ya' going?"

          "Out." 

          His brow furrows and you glare as he gives you the eyebrows of disappointment. "With Loki?"

          You grumble. "You all are too judgmental." he reaches out and you take a step back. "Please, Uncle Steve. Don't."

          "He's dangerous, and I won't let you get hurt. Your dad would never forgive me." he snags your arm. 

          Pulling a thin needle from your purse and shifting it slightly behind your back, you grumble. "I thought you fought for freedom. This is America after all."

          His brow lowers further, but you will not be made to feel guilty by those blue eyes. Moving fast, you get him to reach out early to grab your other hand before you truly move and you prick his finger with the needle. In it, is an Asgardian sedative. Steve drops within a second and you scowl. 

          "Sorry it had to come to this."

          You grab onto his arms and pull, your heels magically shortening into flats (a gift from Loki, of course). Steve never seems to gain or lose any weight, but he is still the heaviest man you know besides Thor. Shoving him into the broom closet, you check your watch. He should be out for another four hours.

          Bruce sees you in the hall, opens his mouth, then stops. He forces a smile onto his face. "Have a good time."

          "If you tell my father about this, I will murder you in your sleep."

          Bruce raises his hands in surrender. "I promise I won't tell."

          You put the needle back into your bag, knowing you'll have to sterilize it later. You don't see Tony, but hopefully he's knee deep in a puddle of engine grease somewhere. 

          Unfortunately, your hopes are wrong.

          Tony is standing in the lobby, right in front of the main doors. He hasn't seen you yet, and you glance around for a way out. 

          "Sweatheart, I know you can see me. Just come out so I can lecture."

          You can hear Jarvis' disembodied voice speaking to him. "Sir, I don't believe threatening her with a lecture is the best way to get her to come out."

          "You want me to lie to her, J? That would end well."

          You huff, standing up straighter and marching down the stairs, your heels pushing back up to four inches once you're at ground zero. You stalk towards Tony and he puts out his arms to stop you. At least, you thought he would try to stop you.

          "Look, you know that I love you, and that I would do anything to keep you safe, right?"

          You freeze, a cautious 'yes' slipping out of your mouth.

          "All I know is that Loki could hurt you."

          "He won't!" 

          "I know you believe that, and I've always taught you to trust in what you believe, because gut feelings are all us Starks have got." his warm chocolate brown eyes push you to nod quietly, so you do. "I know that you're careful." he looks down at the floor for a second, smoothing his hands down his arms. "I realize that every time I try to stop you, it looks like I don't trust you. That being said-"

          You wince, waiting for his word to become law right in front of you.

          "I'm going to let you go."

          You pause, silence all around you. He's about to say something, but you latch your arms around him, hugging for all you're worth. "I love you."

          "Oh, I love you too, sweatheart. Now, do you mind getting a little shorter, here? I need to hug you like you're my daughter, not a tree."

          "Huh? Oh, right!" you rock back on your heels, lowering to normal daughter height. 

          He wraps his arms over your shoulders and rocks back and forth. He holds the back of your head with one hand before pushing you out to arm's length. "My beautiful little girl, all grown up."

          "Dad." you say softly, trying not to cry.

          "No, no, don't do that." Tony says, shaking his head. "Go. Go have fun. You worked hard on that mascara, and I won't have you messing it up on my account. Even if it is for Reindeer Games."

          You nod your head and he pushes you towards the door. Relief buds in your chest as you walk down the street, your now-flats allowing a little bounce to your step. A giddy feeling fills you and when you meet up with Loki, he notices.

          "You're in a rather good mood. Any resistance on your way out?"

          You smile. "None."

          "Good." Loki smiles, tugging you into his arms. 

          You look up at his face, tugging a small hair that must have escaped when he slicked it back. Every time you look at him, you are always breath-taken at how beautiful his face is. The sharpness of his cheekbones and his jaw could probably slice through steel. He stares down at you, the lightest of smiles gracing his face.

          "They can't see us?" you whisper. 

          "Not even one of your mortal thermal cameras could find us now."

          You stares up into his green eyes, the deep pools pulling you in. You lean forwards a little, and his lips catch yours. You and Loki walk together, strolling down the street to go eat a fancy dinner in a place of your choosing. 

          With Loki being a man of refined taste, you had gone for somewhere formal, and when he pulls your chair out for you, you smile and sit down. You pick out the wine, and Loki picks the food. Naturally, it ends up being one of the most expensive things on the menu, but that's hardly an issue. You grin when you see the seasoned salmon on your plate.

          "I didn't know you liked fish." you say, stretching out your legs a bit under the table.

          "I haven't had the pleasure of the Midgardian version, but I would hope it's a least similar."

          You accidentally tap your feet against his shoes under the table, but he doesn't seem to mind, only glancing up at you with his intelligent green eyes. You smile as Loki reaches forwards to twine his fingers with yours on top of the white tablecloth. 

          "You know, I doubt you're being intentionally provocative, but seeing you in my colors is very much so."

          "You mean you like the green?" you say, your tone turning innocent. "I didn't know."

          Loki chuckles softly, a sound that you don't think you'll ever grow tired of. "Dearest, you know better than to lie to me."

          You hide another smile, watching him finally start eating his food. Loki sits still for a few seconds and you hope he hasn't inadvertently poisoned himself somehow. Eventually, he shrugs and you can't suppress a laugh at his manner. 

          "You like it?" 

          He chuckles again, the sound rich. "I'm still eating it, aren't I?"

          You laugh again, knowing that's as close as Loki will ever get to admitting that he likes something from  _Midgard_ of all places. You nudge his feet and his lips quirk up, his eyes doing the same. It's funny because he seems almost... bashful. Not very Loki of him at all. Well, sometimes.

          When you finish with your food, Loki stands, buttoning his suit jacket before helping you up from the table. He assists you with your coat and insists on paying the bill. Where he gets the money, you will never know, but it appears in the small booklet and you leave, Loki putting his arm out for you.  _Ever the gentleman._ It's in moments like these when you remember that he's actually royalty, the way his head tilts up and he walks through like he owns the place. He's regal, graceful with every movement. 

          When you step outside, it's dark, and the wind is chilly. Loki tugs your coat straighter across your shoulders and wraps an arm around you. You lean into his warmth, playing with his scarf just where is folds into his suit coat. It's green silk, soft to the touch. So soft that you can't stop playing with it the whole way back to the tower. Loki takes you right up to the front door of the tower, turning you to face him. He tugs on his scarf, putting it around your neck. 

          "There, since you seem to enjoy it so much."

          "Hmm." he pulls you against his chest and you laugh quietly, tired. "So, classy."

          He kisses you again before seeing you off, watching you as you walk into the elevator and giving you a small wave, a half-smile pulling at his lips as he tilts his head. 

          "Good evening, miss." Jarvis says. 

          "Hey, J."

          "Did you have a good time?"

          You press a hand to your forehead. "Yeah, yes. Very much so."

          "I will inform Sir you are home."

          "Thanks, J. Good night."

          "Good night, miss."

          You walk slowly to your room and kick off your shoes once you're inside. You pull your hair out of the styled beauty of the evening and turn to change. Only, upon seeing your bed, Clint is still on it, gag still firmly in place. You can't tell if he's awake, but with some experimental nudging, you find that he is not. He glares up at you, not trying to speak, but letting his eyes convey his thoughts.  _I so hope somebody stopped you._

          "Sorry, BirdBrain. Steve tried, but I knocked him out. I threatened Bruce, and Tony finally realized that I'm an adult who makes my own choices."

          He huffs, rolling his eyes.  _I'm not impressed._

          You grab a set of clothes and change in the bathroom. The sweatpants and t-shirt are much more comfortable than your dress and you walk out past Clint. He growls at you.  _Don't you dare._

          Nope. "Sorry Clint. You deserve this."

          You snag a pillow from behind him and grab Loki's scarf, opening the door. Clint tries to yell for help through the gag and you shut the door quickly behind you.  _Ah, Tony and his soundproofing._

          Heading over to Tony's room, you knock lightly. Tony comes to the door, his hair all over the place and looking about half dead. "Hey, kiddo." he scratches at the back of his head. 

          "Hey. Mind if I sleep in here?"

          He smiles sleepily. "Nah, come on in. It's been a few years since we've had a slumber party."

          You curl up, sleeping on your dad's chest for what feels like the first time in ages. It has been. His hand plays with your hair as he used to do when you were little and you fall asleep wrapped in warmth. 

          In the morning, you aren't quite sure what to do with the assassin tied to your bed. You and Tony sit there staring at him for what feels like forever just waiting for him to wake up. Tony blinks a few times, just making sure he's seeing it straight for about the billionth time. He hasn't had his coffee yet. 

          He leans over and whispers in your ear. "What exactly did you do?"

          "He tried to stop me from leaving, so I knocked him out."

          "With what? A brick? Just look at the poor guy's face."

          "A wedge." you pick the matching one up off the floor. "Like this one."

          Tony winces in sympathy and you both continue to stand there and gawk at Clint rather than helping him. When Tony yawns, Clint finally snaps to awareness. His black eye goes great with his bad mood. You aren't very sympathetic, playing with the scarf around your neck. Loki's sweet scent still lingers on it and you hold it up to your nose. Clint's blue eyes bore holes into your head, but you don't care. 

          "Kid, you probably shouldn't torture the guy."

          "Then he should grow up and start acting like I can take care of myself."

          You set him lose, letting him rant until he's blown off all his steam. You weren't listening anyway. All that kept running through your head was ' _Release the Kraken!'_. Clint stalks from your room, still fuming, but Tony leans over and kisses the top of your head.

          "I'd say that was well handled." he says, chuckling.


End file.
